Harry Potter, une nouvelle vie qui débute
by geof
Summary: Harry Potter viens de vaincre le Seigneur Lord Voldemort. Une nouvelle vie s'annonce à lui. Est-il vraiment le seul de survivant de sa famille ? Que deviendra-t-il ?
1. Chapitre premier : De nouveaux horizons

Bonjour à tous,

voilà je me suis lancé un défit : écrire la suite de Harry Potter, une série écrite par J.K. Rowling

Tous les personnages, les décors... appartiennent à l'auteur sauf ceux que j'ai créés.

Je ne prétend pas être un grand écrivain, je partage simplement mon travail, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira

Je suis ouvert aux avis constructifs qui me permettrons d'avancer.

Voici le premier chapitre du premier tome, qui sera complété par la suite par d'autres chapitres, voire d'autres tomes si cela vous plait

Merci à Faenlgiec pour ses corrections : )

Bonne lecture,

geof

* * *

**Harry Potter**

**Une nouvelle vie qui débute**

**Chapitre I : De nouveaux horizons**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant et suant. Ron, son meilleur ami, était penché au-dessus de lui visiblement inquiet

- Harry, ça va ?

- Oui, ça va.

- Tu refais des rêves ?

- C'est juste un cauchemar, dit-il en se redressant. J'ai besoin d'aller faire un tour dehors.

- Je t'accompagne, je n'arrive pas à dormir non plus.

Ils sortirent de la chambre en silence et descendirent dans le jardin. Arrivé à la cuisine, Harry prit de l'avance, vite rattrapée par Ron, qui avait été remplir deux verres d'eau.

- Harry ? Ron ? interrogea la voix d'Hermione.

- Hermione ?

Hermione et Ginny étaient assises au bord du Terrier. Harry jugea qu'il devait être deux heures du matin. Il faisait bon pour un début de mai. Ron s'installa à côté d'Hermione et Harry à côté de Ginny après un signe de cette dernière qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry. Il frissonna, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pu sentir la douceur de Ginny collée à lui. Une année entière durant laquelle il avait dû partir à la recherche des Horcruxes créés par Lord Voldemort, une année durant laquelle ses amis avaient risqué leur vie pour lui. Une année à souffrir de l'absence de sa tendre Ginny et à s'inquiéter pour elle. Une année qui s'était finie par la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres, fin causée elle-même par le survivant.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Ginny.

- Et vous ? répliqua Ron.

- Et bien nous n'arrivions pas à dormir, commenta Hermione.

Harry n'écoutait pas le reste de la conversation, il était plongé dans ses profondes pensées. Certes, Voldemort n'était plus, mais tout ce qu'il avait causé, toutes ces morts innocentes avaient-elles été nécessaires ? Tonks, Remus, Fred, Colin, et les autres ? Le poids de la culpabilité rongeait Harry. Et les mangemorts ? Ils n'étaient pas tous capturés.

- Harry ? Harry ? Harry revint sur Terre et s'aperçut qu'il tremblait légèrement.

- Viens, fit Ginny en l'aidant à se lever.

Ron aller aussi se lever mais fut retenu par Hermione. Ils remontèrent dans la chambre de Ron où il s'installa, et à sa grande surprise, Ginny se plongea aussi sous les couvertures du petit lit d'Harry.

- Ginny, qu'est-ce que…

Mais il fut interrompu par le doigt de Ginny posé sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Elle lui ôta ses lunettes et les déposa sur la table de chevet avant de déposer un bisou sur la joue d'Harry, de le forcer à s'allonger et de se blottir contre lui. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour finalement accepter sans rechigner et se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle pour profiter de sa présence rassurante.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla doucement, la tête de Ginny posée sur son torse. Elle dormait toujours paisiblement. Il décida de ne pas bouger pour ne pas la réveiller. Il entendit des pas en bas dans la cuisine. Surement, Mme Weasley qui s'affairait déjà à préparer le petit déjeuner.

Cela faisait sans doute une heure qu'il restait là, caressant les longs cheveux roux. Quand il entendit des pas monter les escaliers.

- Harry, tu as du….

Elle tiqua en regardant le lit d'Harry. Elle ne s'attendait pas à y trouver Ginny de toute évidence. Harry aurait paniqué habituellement à l'idée que Mme Weasley le découvre dans un lit à côté de sa fille, mais à cet instant peu lui importait. Ginny, quand-à elle avait sursauté en entendant sa mère entrer dans la pièce.

- Harry, répéta-elle déconcertée, tu as du courrier, tiens.

- Merci, dit-il en saisissant la trentaine de lettres.

Après qu'elle fut sortie, Harry regarda sa dulcinée. Elle s'était rallongée et regardait elle aussi profondément les yeux d'Harry, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Une larme chez Ginny s'était tellement rare, elle était si forte. La mort d'un des jumeaux pesait sur Harry tout autant sur la famille Weasley.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il sans mentir, en baissant les yeux.

- Désolé de quoi ? demanda-t-elle en caressant la joue gauche d'Harry.

- Désolé pour Fred.

- Oh non alors, répliqua-t-elle, ce n'est pas ta faute Harry, je t'interdis de penser ça !

- Moi aussi Harry, intervint une voix.

Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour voir Ron allongé sur son lit. « Ben quoi ? » demanda-t-il en se levant sous les yeux ronds des deux autres, « oui j'ai dormi ici » ajouta-t-il en sortant.

Harry n'était guère convaincu par son ami et sa petite amie. La guerre avait fait des ravages, détruit des familles entières. Peut-être aurait-il pu faire mieux et plus vite ? Il fut ramené à l'instant présent par Ginny qui lui posa un baiser sur le front.

- Tu ne regardes pas tes lettres ?

Il saisit une des deux baguettes posées à côté de lui. Il alluma sa baguette d'un lumos non-verbal - il avait eu beaucoup de temps de s'entrainer pour les sorts non-verbaux durant l'année passée - cependant rien ne se produisit. Il regarda la baguette, c'était la baguette de sureau. Il recommença en prononçant clairement _lumos._ Mais une fois de plus, rien ne se produisit. Il se gratta la tête en réfléchissant. Il tenta un _Accio oreiller_, sans résultat. Il posa la baguette et pris la sienne qui elle n'eut aucun mal à exécuter le _Lumos_.

- Ginny, tu veux bien essayer un truc pour moi s'il te plait ?

- Oui quoi ?

- Prends cette baguette, essaie lumos pour voir.

- Lumos, dit-elle en saisissant la baguette. Là aussi, rien ne se produisit.

- Ben ça alors

- Tu sais pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? lui demanda-t-elle

- Non pas du tout.

Puis il saisit la première enveloppe et l'ouvrit pour découvrir des remerciements ou des félicitations ce qui agaça Harry au plus haut point. Après cinq longues minutes, il ouvrit enfin l'avant dernière laquelle, contenait un simple mot sur lequel était inscrit « _Viens s'il-te-plait à 14h dans le hall de Poudlard, je t'attendrais. _». Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe et tendit le morceau de parchemin à Ginny.

- Tu ne vas pas y aller ?

- Si, il songea qu'après tout ça ne pouvait être au pire rien de plus qu'un fan.

- Mais non, c'est peut être un piège Harry !

- Au milieu du hall de Poudlard ?

- On ne sait jamais…

- Ne t'en fait pas ça ira. Et si on allait déguster le bon petit déjeuner que ta mère a dû nous préparer. Essaya-t-il pour mettre fin à la conversation.

- Volontiers.

Il s'habilla rapidement et saisit ses deux baguettes – la sienne et la baguette de Sureau – puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Mme Weasley, le regarda du coin de l'œil sans rien dire et lui servit une assiette.

- Mme Weasley, vous pensez que je peux aller voir Ted ce matin ?

- Oui, répliqua-t-elle assez sèchement.

Harry jeta à Ginny – qui s'était installée de l'autre côté de la table – un regard interrogatif, auquel elle répondit d'un simple sourire triste. Il avait surement raison, la famille Weasley lui en voudrait pour Fred. Après le petit-déjeuner, il monta se laver dans la salle de bain. Une fois sortie il vit Ginny qui attendait visiblement son tour.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta mère, l'interrogea-t-il ?

- Harry, expliqua-t-elle en souriant, elle nous a vu ce matin collés l'un contre l'autre.

- Oh merde, dit-il en réalisant.

Elle rigolait, « D'ailleurs, on devrait se faire discret pour l'instant non ? »

- Oui, c'est mieux je pense, répondit-il. Il ne tenait pas à se faire voir comme le gars qui en profite suite à la guerre.

Enfin, elle l'embrassa – pour la première fois depuis presque un an – et entra dans la salle de bain. Il resta là, bêtement, à songer à quelle point elle lui avait manqué durant tout ce temps.

- Hey Harry, tu viens voir ? le pria Ron.

- J'arrive. Et il entra dans la chambre de Ron où ce dernier et Hermione étaient installés sur un lit main dans la main. Il sourit à ce qu'il voyait.

- Rigole pas, l'implora Hermione ce qui le fit sourire encore plus.

- Harry, hier tu as parlé avec Dumbledore d'un truc caché dans le vif d'or, c'était quoi ?

Il aurait aimé beaucoup de question sauf celle-là. Pouvait-il leur dire ? Non, mais d'un autre côté, il le devait, ils avaient tout partagé avec lui.

- La pierre de résurrection, dit-il simplement. Ron était bouche bée mais Hermione semblait l'avoir compris avant.

- Donc tu as la baguette et la pierre, affirma-t-il plongé dans ses pensées, et il reste la cape. Harry, ta… ta ca...pe ? Le survivant se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Mais, tu vas la garder au moins ta cape ? Nouvel acquiescement. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir garder la baguette ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui Ron, répondit Harry fermement.

- Au fait, Hermione, continua-t-il en sortant la baguette de Sureau, je ne comprends pas la baguette, on dirait qu'elle ne fonctionne pas. Tiens essaie un sort.

Après un moment d'hésitation, elle saisit la baguette puis tenta divers sorts. Accio, Lumos, reducto, spero patronom. Rien ne fonctionnait.

- Etrange, dit-elle.

- Ouai, bizarre, répondit Harry

Enfin, il partit – seul – chez Andromedra Tonks. Il fut accueilli par cette dernière et Ted qui était en train de boire un biberon. Harry prit connaissance avec le petit Ted rapidement qui changeait régulièrement de couleur de cheveux. Il apprit aussi comment tenir correctement– sous les remontrances d'Andromedra – un biberon. Pour son plus grand soulagement, il découvrit que les couches des bébés sorciers n'avaient guère besoin d'être changée car elles étaient ensorcelées pour se nettoyer automatiquement. En partant deux heures plus tard, il se disait qu'il était presque incollable sur les bébés, bien qu'en vérité c'était loin d'être le cas.

Enfin, après un bon déjeuné au Terrier – où il découvrit une bonne centaine de lettre cette fois ci – on vit arriver M. Weasley.

- Harry, j'avais à te dire quelque chose justement, dit-il sans préambule. Rogue est vivant.

- Hein ? s'exclamèrent ensemble Ron, Hermione et Harry en regardant Arthur comme si c'était un fou.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai entendu au ministère, apparemment il est dans un sale état à St Mangouste .

Sans plus réfléchir, Harry transplana à St Mangouste. Il n'eut guère à faire l'immense queue comme les gens le reconnaissaient et le laissait passer. Enfin on lui indiqua la salle Dai Llewellyn où Monsieur Weasley avait aussi été hospitalisé plusieurs années avant. En entrant dans la salle, il aperçut le corps de Rogue au fond à droite. Un médicomage s'affairait autour de lui.

- Monsieur Potter, salua respectueusement le soignant.

- Qu'a-t-il, demanda Harry.

- Il n'est pas sorti d'affaire, ses blessures sont graves et je ne sais pas s'il va survivre. Enfin pour l'instant il est dans le coma.

- Prenez soin de lui, et prévenez-moi dès qu'il y a du nouveau.

L'homme le regarda choqué, il devait s'attendre à toute sorte d'instruction sauf celle de prendre soin de lui. Enfin, Harry jugea que la requête du survivant en personne suffirait. Et il s'éclipsa de la chambre en voyant qu'il était déjà 14h passées. Il transplana – bien qu'il n'avait toujours pas le permis et en avait conscience, il n'était plus à ça près – et se dirigea vers le château.

Il reprit son chemin vers le Hall. Le château était dévasté, la plus part des fenêtres éclatées, les statues émiettées et l'on pouvait trouver à certains endroits des taches de sang. Harry aperçut quelques professeurs déjà en train de réparer certaines vitres ou de nettoyer le jardin.

Quand il entra dans le hall du château, il le découvrit déjà en ordre et propre. Et dans un coin – lui tournant le dos – se tenait une fille de taille moyenne aux longs cheveux bruns reliés en une queue de cheval ; elle portait un uniforme que le Survivant reconnaissait comme étant l'uniforme de BeauxBâtons et devait avoir sans doute le même âge qu'Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'une fille de BeauxBâtons pouvait lui vouloir ?

- Bonjour, dit timidement Harry à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière fit volte-face et se jeta au cou d'Harry qui instinctivement sortit sa baguette pour l'arrêter. Celle-ci semblait abasourdie mais finit par dire.

- Désolé, je…

- Vous êtes ?

- La jeune fille visiblement très gênée. Je suis Fanny, Nous devons aller dans le bureau de la directrice, je ne sais pas où c'est.

Harry était stupéfait par la jeune fille. Non, elle avait quelque chose de spécial mais il ne savait pas quoi, Harry sentait que c'était beaucoup plus qu'une simple fan. C'était une très jolie fille, elle avait des yeux verts qui troublaient Harry. Ce dernier pris la direction de l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore en silence suivit par cette mystérieuse Fanny. Il n'eut même pas le temps de songer qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe que la gargouille, réparée, les laissa passer. Il toqua à la porte directoriale qui s'ouvrit.

- Bonjour Potter, que vous amène-t… McGonagall regardait à présent la jeune femme.

- Ha ! Et bien je vous attendais, mais pas de sitôt, s'exclama le portait d'Albus Dumbledore accroché au mur.

- Bien, je crois que des présentations s'imposent, continua-t-il en rigolant. Harry, voici ta sœur Fanny.

* * *

SI ça vous plait, je vous met rapidement le second chapitre :)

à vos claviers


	2. Chapitre second : Nouvelle famille

**Chap 2 : Nouvelle Famille**

Tout se bousculait dans la tête d'Harry. Même McGonagall avait cessé d'écrire : on entendait plus le bruit caractéristique de la plume. Une sœur ? Non, impossible ; une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût selon Harry.

- Non professeur, Désolé, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire de l'humour, vraiment pas….

- Oh, mais Harry, je ne plaisante pas du tout.

Dumbledore devenait-il fou ? Ou alors est-il possible qu'Harry est mal compris ?

- Je… Heu vous pouvez répéter ?

- Harry, cette jolie jeune fille est bel et bien ta sœur.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en regardant sa dite sœur et en resta bouche bée. Serais-ce possible ? Il n'a plus de famille ! Et il n'a jamais eu de sœur ! Mais pourquoi Dumbledore lui mentirait ? Après tout, il l'avait déjà fait… Non, son mentor ne lui mentirait pas, pas sur ça. Il a une sœur donc ? Une sœur ? Une famille ? Bien que les Weasley fussent comme sa famille, ce n'était pas pareil. Il demeura interdit un petit moment sans pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot.

- Harry ? l'interpella Dumbledore. Viens voir ici s'il te plait. Bien pointe ta baguette sous mon portrait et prononce la formule des maraudeurs, ajouta-t-il une fois que Harry se soit exécuter.

Il interrogea du regard le portrait qui l'incita simplement à faire ce qu'il avait dit. Harry pointa donc sa baguette sur le mur et prononça sans que personne ne puisse l'entendre « Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises ». Alors une excavation apparut dans le mur, tel un coffre dissimulé dans un mur. Harry ne fut même plus surpris par ce qu'il se passait ; il avait eu sa dose de surprise pour la journée.

Harry inspecta le coffre. Il contenait un paquet de parchemins et quelques fioles enfermant chacun une substance argentée qu'Harry identifia comme étant des souvenirs. Il saisit la lettre sur laquelle il y avait « 1 » en grand et l'ouvrit :

_« Cher Harry,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que Tom Jedusor aura été définitivement éliminé de notre monde et que tu auras donc réussi la tâche que je t'aie confiée. Cette lettre t'étonnera sans doute beaucoup. Je te prie, Harry, de m'excuser pour ce que tu vas apprendre ici, sache que je n'avais pas le choix._

_Le 31 juillet 1980, tu naquis comme tu le sais. Sirius fut nommé comme ton parrain. Mais je connaissais la prophétie et savais que Voldemort en connaissais une partie. Seuls toi et Neville Londubat pouvait y correspondre. Ainsi, à tes cinq mois, je décidai de vous placer tous les deux sous protection. La famille Londubat fut cachée elle aussi grâce au sortilège de Fidelitas dont j'étais le gardien du secret. Tes parents ont pourtant souhaité que Sirius en soit le gardien._

_Mais à cette époque, ta mère était de nouveau enceinte. » _Harry dut s'assoir sur une chaise._ « Les amis proches de la famille étaient bien sûr au courant. Seulement, il était clair que Voldemort ferait tout pour retrouver et tuer Neville ou toi, et il finirait à arriver à cette fin, ce n'était qu'une question de temps, bien que je fis tout mon possible pour vous protéger._

_Il fallait trouver une solution pour le futur enfant. Tes parents voulaient le confier à Sirius, mais je n'étais pas d'accord avec eux, il était clair, comme tu le sais, que quelqu'un qui était proche d'eux travaillait pour Voldemort, et cela aurait pu être tout à fait Sirius. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas pu dire cela à tes parents qui ne m'auraient pas cru, j'ai donc du ruser en disant que si Sirius était attrapé, Voldemort pourrait faire usage de la légimencie. La seule solution était d'éloigner l'enfant de vos parents._

_Dans la nuit du 10 septembre 1981, ta sœur Fanny naquit. Puis nous nous en tinrent à notre plan initial : tout le monde devrait croire que le bébé était décédé à la naissance. J'emmenais Fanny dans une famille d'amis français où elle fut accueillie à bras ouvert, comme si c'était leur fille. Je n'ai su dire pour combien de temps elle devrait rester avec eux._

_Néanmoins 2 mois plus tard, Voldemort tuait tes parents et tentait de te tuer aussi. Si ta sœur avait été là aussi, il est fort probable qu'elle serait morte aussi, si ce n'était pas par la main de Voldemort, ce serait peut-être à cause du choc, la maison était dans un sale état, comme si il s'était produit une explosion._

_La famille d'accueil fut mise au courant de la mort des parents, et promis de prendre soin d'elle. Ils savaient aussi qu'elle avait un frère toujours en vie. Harry, j'ai veillé sur ta sœur comme je l'ai fait pour toi. Elle fit sa scolarité à BeauxBâtons, normalement. Bien entendu, elle ne savait pas qui était sa famille d'origine et encore moins qu'elle avait un frère toujours en vie. Jusqu'à cette année de 1997où je lui expliquais tout sur sa véritable identité, mais en lui faisait promettre que tu ne devrais pas connaître son existence avant que tu ais vaincu Voldemort._

_Tu peux m'en vouloir Harry, mais pour sa protection je n'avais guère le choix._

_Tu trouveras quelques compléments dans ma pensine. Prend aussi la deuxième lettre du tas et donne-la au Professeur McGonagall._

_Le reste nous le verrons plus tard._

_Bien à toi,  
Albus Dumbledore »_

Il fallut plusieurs minutes et deux relectures pour qu'Harry réussisse à assimiler toutes les informations. Sans un mot, il glissa la lettre dans une de ses poches et se dirigea vers le coffre où il trouva la lettre n°2 qu'il donna à la nouvelle directrice. Enfin, il ouvrit l'armoire qui était censée contenir la pensine. IL saisit cette dernière et plongea dedans.

Les souvenirs de Rogue apparurent. Harry les repoussa pour arriver dans une petite pièce où Dumbledore, un homme et une femme étaient penchés sur un berceau. Harry s'approcha et découvrit un bébé endormit. Puis la scène changea rapidement, il atterrit cette fois ci dans ce semblait être un salon où Dumbledore et la femme prenaient le thé. Une jeune fille de plus ou moins six ans entra dans la pièce :

- Bonjour Monsieur Dumbledore, dit-elle en venant donner une fleur à sa mère d'adoption puis repartir.

La scène changea de nouveau, cette fois si Harry arriva dans une immense pièce où une centaine d'élèves étaient assis près d'une vingtaine de tables rectangulaires. Harry vit sur une des tables Madame Maxime et Dumbledore en discussion. Harry reconnu l'endroit comme étant l'équivalent de la Grande Salle de Poudlard à BeauxBatons. Harry scruta les élèves, mais ce fut un des regards que donna Dumbledore à une jeune fille qui lui donna une réponse. Fanny était bel et bien là, elle devait avoir sans doute une douzaine d'année, sans doute était-ce pendant la troisième année de Harry, durant l'organisation du tournois des Trois Sorciers. Elle discutait et rigolait avec d'autres filles.

Enfin, il fut de retour dans le bureau. Il ne pouvait plus y avoir de doute. Il avait bien une sœur et elle était là, dans la même pièce que lui. Il regarda sa sœur qui se tenait dans un coin de l'office visiblement anxieuse puis il lui adressa un petit sourire pour la rassurer. Puis il se retourna vers le portrait de Dumbledore.

- Si vous n'étiez pas mort je crois que je vous aurai tué moi-même, lui dit-il avec presque peu d'exagération, il lui en voulait de ne pas lui en avoir parlé avant.

- Potter, dit la directrice depuis son bureau avec une voix de reproche. Mais l'ancien directeur lui émit un petit rire.

Enfin Harry s'adressa à la fi… sa sœur. Il avait envi de la connaître, découvrir qui elle était.

- Tu veux bien venir, lui demanda-t-il ?

- Oui bien sûr.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient franchir la porte, Dumbledore l'interpella à nouveau :

- Au fait, Harry n'oublie jamais ça : Ne prend pas pitié des morts, prend pitié des vivants et plus particulièrement ceux qui vivent sans amour.

Harry s'arrêta et fit face au tableau.

- Vous me l'avez déjà dit professeur.

- Vraiment quand ça ?

- Oh nous étions tous les deux… morts.

- C'est donc vrai il y a un monde…

- Plus tard Professeur. Puis il sortit.

Une fois sortit du bureau il détailla sa sœur pendant que celle-ci regardait le couloir dévasté. Il comprit alors ce qui le perturbait auparavant. Ses cheveux, tout comme les siens : les cheveux de leur père. Ses yeux, ses yeux verts, profonds, c'était ceux de leur mère.

- Tu as les yeux de ma… notre mère, lui expliqua-t-il, ce qui la fit détourner le regard vers lui.

- C'est ce qu'il me semblait, j'ai vu une photo d'elle avec Papa dans un journal. Bon tu me fais visiter ?

- Je crois qu'on va se contenter d'aller voir le lac, le château n'est pas en état d'être visité. Oh fait désolé, pour tout à l'heure. Il se sentait honteux d'avoir menacé sa sœur.

- Oh ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle avec un sourire. C'est vrai que tu as tué Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?

- Non, il s'est tué tout seul, son sort a ricoché sur le mien, et il est repartit vers lui. Parlons plutôt de toi, tu es à BeauxBâtons c'est ça ?

- Oui, j'habite en France, expliqua-t-elle, je suis depuis toute petite avec mes deux parents sorciers adoptifs, ma mère c'était Murielle, elle est morte quand j'avais cinq ans et mon père s'appelait Gilles, lui est mort en mars.

- Désolé, fit Harry il passa maladroitement sa main autour de l'épaule de sa sœur pour lui communiquer son soutien. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule à lui.

- Merci, et dans la famille de Papa et de Maman, il y a encore qui ?

- Personne, à part la sœur de maman, Pétunia, mariée à un Vernon Dursley. Ils ont un fils Dudley. C'est chez eux que j'habitais depuis tout ce temps, dit-il en faisant la grimace. Il se demanda d'ailleurs ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de les apprécier ?

- Pour eux j'étais un fardeau, rien que leur Dudley chéri ne comptait, moi j'étais l'esclave. Mais tout ça c'est fini. Et maintenant il y a toi. C'est Dumbledore qui t'as dit que j'étais ton frère ?

- Oui, il y a deux ans, ton directeur est venu me voir et il m'a expliqué tout sur mes vrais parents et sur toi, mais il m'a interdit de venir te voir avant que tu es vaincu votre mage noir, et même d'attendre un peu, mais dès que j'ai su hier que vous aviez gagné la guerre, je n'ai pu attendre plus, alors j'ai supplié Madame Maxime pour venir, et elle m'a laissé l'après-midi.

Ils venaient d'arriver au bord du lac et s'assirent.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une heure, de tout et de rien. Fanny contait sa vie, ses débuts à BeauxBâtons, tout en expliquant le fonctionnement très différent de Poudlard, et pour cause il n'y avait aucune maison là-bas et et les examens ne s'y déroulent qu'en sixième et septième année. Il apprit qu'elle était bonne élève et était douée en métamorphose et potion. Harry lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait alors hérité des dons de leur mère. Harry lui donna quelques détails sur leurs parents et sur sa vie, évitant tant que possible de devoir raconter ses histoires avec Voldemort. Il lui parla de Ron et d'Hermione, et omit – pas vraiment involontairement – de parler de ses relations avec Ginny.

- Bien, j'ai un port-au-loin pour retourner en France dans 30 minutes, je dois retourner au ministère.

- Je t'accompagne, tu sais transplaner ?

- Non pas encore.

- Bon je nous fais transplaner alors.

Après être sortis de la zone protégée du château, ils transplanèrent en direction du ministère.

- Je vais te laisser là, l'informa-t-il, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire un bain de foule.

- Ok, tu m'écriras ?

- Oui bien sûr, on se reverra bientôt, promis. J'essaierai de venir.

- Super !

Harry repartit pour Poudlard.

Tout se bousculait dans la tête d'Harry. Même McGonagall avait cessé d'écrire : on entendait plus le bruit caractéristique de la plume. Une sœur ? Non, impossible ; une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût selon Harry.

- Non professeur, Désolé, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire de l'humour, vraiment pas….

- Oh, mais Harry, je ne plaisante pas du tout.

Dumbledore devenait-il fou ? Ou alors est-il possible qu'Harry est mal compris ?

- Je… Heu vous pouvez répéter ?

- Harry, cette jolie jeune fille est bel et bien ta sœur.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en regardant sa dite sœur et en resta bouche bée. Serais-ce possible ? Il n'a plus de famille ! Et il n'a jamais eu de sœur ! Mais pourquoi Dumbledore lui mentirait ? Après tout, il l'avait déjà fait… Non, son mentor ne lui mentirait pas, pas sur ça. Il a une sœur donc ? Une sœur ? Une famille ? Bien que les Weasley fussent comme sa famille, ce n'était pas pareil. Il demeura interdit un petit moment sans pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot.

- Harry ? l'interpella Dumbledore. Viens voir ici s'il te plait. Bien pointe ta baguette sous mon portrait et prononce la formule des maraudeurs, ajouta-t-il une fois que Harry se soit exécuter.

Il interrogea du regard le portrait qui l'incita simplement à faire ce qu'il avait dit. Harry pointa donc sa baguette sur le mur et prononça sans que personne ne puisse l'entendre « Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises ». Alors une excavation apparut dans le mur, tel un coffre dissimulé dans un mur. Harry ne fut même plus surpris par ce qu'il se passait ; il avait eu sa dose de surprise pour la journée.

Harry inspecta le coffre. Il contenait un paquet de parchemins et quelques fioles enfermant chacun une substance argentée qu'Harry identifia comme étant des souvenirs. Il saisit la lettre sur laquelle il y avait « 1 » en grand et l'ouvrit :

_« Cher Harry,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que Tom Jedusor aura été définitivement éliminé de notre monde et que tu auras donc réussi la tâche que je t'aie confiée. Cette lettre t'étonnera sans doute beaucoup. Je te prie, Harry, de m'excuser pour ce que tu vas apprendre ici, sache que je n'avais pas le choix._

_Le 31 juillet 1980, tu naquis comme tu le sais. Sirius fut nommé comme ton parrain. Mais je connaissais la prophétie et savais que Voldemort en connaissais une partie. Seuls toi et Neville Londubat pouvait y correspondre. Ainsi, à tes cinq mois, je décidai de vous placer tous les deux sous protection. La famille Londubat fut cachée elle aussi grâce au sortilège de Fidelitas dont j'étais le gardien du secret. Tes parents ont pourtant souhaité que Sirius en soit le gardien._

_Mais à cette époque, ta mère était de nouveau enceinte. » _Harry dut s'assoir sur une chaise._ « Les amis proches de la famille étaient bien sûr au courant. Seulement, il était clair que Voldemort ferait tout pour retrouver et tuer Neville ou toi, et il finirait à arriver à cette fin, ce n'était qu'une question de temps, bien que je fis tout mon possible pour vous protéger._

_Il fallait trouver une solution pour le futur enfant. Tes parents voulaient le confier à Sirius, mais je n'étais pas d'accord avec eux, il était clair, comme tu le sais, que quelqu'un qui était proche d'eux travaillait pour Voldemort, et cela aurait pu être tout à fait Sirius. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas pu dire cela à tes parents qui ne m'auraient pas cru, j'ai donc du ruser en disant que si Sirius était attrapé, Voldemort pourrait faire usage de la légimencie. La seule solution était d'éloigner l'enfant de vos parents._

_Dans la nuit du 10 septembre 1981, ta sœur Fanny naquit. Puis nous nous en tinrent à notre plan initial : tout le monde devrait croire que le bébé était décédé à la naissance. J'emmenais Fanny dans une famille d'amis français où elle fut accueillie à bras ouvert, comme si c'était leur fille. Je n'ai su dire pour combien de temps elle devrait rester avec eux._

_Néanmoins 2 mois plus tard, Voldemort tuait tes parents et tentait de te tuer aussi. Si ta sœur avait été là aussi, il est fort probable qu'elle serait morte aussi, si ce n'était pas par la main de Voldemort, ce serait peut-être à cause du choc, la maison était dans un sale état, comme si il s'était produit une explosion._

_La famille d'accueil fut mise au courant de la mort des parents, et promis de prendre soin d'elle. Ils savaient aussi qu'elle avait un frère toujours en vie. Harry, j'ai veillé sur ta sœur comme je l'ai fait pour toi. Elle fit sa scolarité à BeauxBâtons, normalement. Bien entendu, elle ne savait pas qui était sa famille d'origine et encore moins qu'elle avait un frère toujours en vie. Jusqu'à cette année de 1997où je lui expliquais tout sur sa véritable identité, mais en lui faisait promettre que tu ne devrais pas connaître son existence avant que tu ais vaincu Voldemort._

_Tu peux m'en vouloir Harry, mais pour sa protection je n'avais guère le choix._

_Tu trouveras quelques compléments dans ma pensine. Prend aussi la deuxième lettre du tas et donne-la au Professeur McGonagall._

_Le reste nous le verrons plus tard._

_Bien à toi,  
Albus Dumbledore »_

Il fallut plusieurs minutes et deux relectures pour qu'Harry réussisse à assimiler toutes les informations. Sans un mot, il glissa la lettre dans une de ses poches et se dirigea vers le coffre où il trouva la lettre n°2 qu'il donna à la nouvelle directrice. Enfin, il ouvrit l'armoire qui était censée contenir la pensine. IL saisit cette dernière et plongea dedans.

Les souvenirs de Rogue apparurent. Harry les repoussa pour arriver dans une petite pièce où Dumbledore, un homme et une femme étaient penchés sur un berceau. Harry s'approcha et découvrit un bébé endormit. Puis la scène changea rapidement, il atterrit cette fois ci dans ce semblait être un salon où Dumbledore et la femme prenaient le thé. Une jeune fille de plus ou moins six ans entra dans la pièce :

- Bonjour Monsieur Dumbledore, dit-elle en venant donner une fleur à sa mère d'adoption puis repartir.

La scène changea de nouveau, cette fois si Harry arriva dans une immense pièce où une centaine d'élèves étaient assis près d'une vingtaine de tables rectangulaires. Harry vit sur une des tables Madame Maxime et Dumbledore en discussion. Harry reconnu l'endroit comme étant l'équivalent de la Grande Salle de Poudlard à BeauxBatons. Harry scruta les élèves, mais ce fut un des regards que donna Dumbledore à une jeune fille qui lui donna une réponse. Fanny était bel et bien là, elle devait avoir sans doute une douzaine d'année, sans doute était-ce pendant la troisième année de Harry, durant l'organisation du tournois des Trois Sorciers. Elle discutait et rigolait avec d'autres filles.

Enfin, il fut de retour dans le bureau. Il ne pouvait plus y avoir de doute. Il avait bien une sœur et elle était là, dans la même pièce que lui. Il regarda sa sœur qui se tenait dans un coin de l'office visiblement anxieuse puis il lui adressa un petit sourire pour la rassurer. Puis il se retourna vers le portrait de Dumbledore.

- Si vous n'étiez pas mort je crois que je vous aurai tué moi-même, lui dit-il avec presque peu d'exagération, il lui en voulait de ne pas lui en avoir parlé avant.

- Potter, dit la directrice depuis son bureau avec une voix de reproche. Mais l'ancien directeur lui émit un petit rire.

Enfin Harry s'adressa à la fi… sa sœur. Il avait envi de la connaître, découvrir qui elle était.

- Tu veux bien venir, lui demanda-t-il ?

- Oui bien sûr.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient franchir la porte, Dumbledore l'interpella à nouveau :

- Au fait, Harry n'oublie jamais ça : Ne prend pas pitié des morts, prend pitié des vivants et plus particulièrement ceux qui vivent sans amour.

Harry s'arrêta et fit face au tableau.

- Vous me l'avez déjà dit professeur.

- Vraiment quand ça ?

- Oh nous étions tous les deux… morts.

- C'est donc vrai il y a un monde…

- Plus tard Professeur. Puis il sortit.

Une fois sortit du bureau il détailla sa sœur pendant que celle-ci regardait le couloir dévasté. Il comprit alors ce qui le perturbait auparavant. Ses cheveux, tout comme les siens : les cheveux de leur père. Ses yeux, ses yeux verts, profonds, c'était ceux de leur mère.

- Tu as les yeux de ma… notre mère, lui expliqua-t-il, ce qui la fit détourner le regard vers lui.

- C'est ce qu'il me semblait, j'ai vu une photo d'elle avec Papa dans un journal. Bon tu me fais visiter ?

- Je crois qu'on va se contenter d'aller voir le lac, le château n'est pas en état d'être visité. Oh fait désolé, pour tout à l'heure. Il se sentait honteux d'avoir menacé sa sœur.

- Oh ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle avec un sourire. C'est vrai que tu as tué Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?

- Non, il s'est tué tout seul, son sort a ricoché sur le mien, et il est repartit vers lui. Parlons plutôt de toi, tu es à BeauxBâtons c'est ça ?

- Oui, j'habite en France, expliqua-t-elle, je suis depuis toute petite avec mes deux parents sorciers adoptifs, ma mère c'était Murielle, elle est morte quand j'avais cinq ans et mon père s'appelait Gilles, lui est mort en mars.

- Désolé, fit Harry il passa maladroitement sa main autour de l'épaule de sa sœur pour lui communiquer son soutien. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule à lui.

- Merci, et dans la famille de Papa et de Maman, il y a encore qui ?

- Personne, à part la sœur de maman, Pétunia, mariée à un Vernon Dursley. Ils ont un fils Dudley. C'est chez eux que j'habitais depuis tout ce temps, dit-il en faisant la grimace. Il se demanda d'ailleurs ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de les apprécier ?

- Pour eux j'étais un fardeau, rien que leur Dudley chéri ne comptait, moi j'étais l'esclave. Mais tout ça c'est fini. Et maintenant il y a toi. C'est Dumbledore qui t'as dit que j'étais ton frère ?

- Oui, il y a deux ans, ton directeur est venu me voir et il m'a expliqué tout sur mes vrais parents et sur toi, mais il m'a interdit de venir te voir avant que tu es vaincu votre mage noir, et même d'attendre un peu, mais dès que j'ai su hier que vous aviez gagné la guerre, je n'ai pu attendre plus, alors j'ai supplié Madame Maxime pour venir, et elle m'a laissé l'après-midi.

Ils venaient d'arriver au bord du lac et s'assirent.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une heure, de tout et de rien. Fanny contait sa vie, ses débuts à BeauxBâtons, tout en expliquant le fonctionnement très différent de Poudlard, et pour cause il n'y avait aucune maison là-bas et et les examens ne s'y déroulent qu'en sixième et septième année. Il apprit qu'elle était bonne élève et était douée en métamorphose et potion. Harry lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait alors hérité des dons de leur mère. Harry lui donna quelques détails sur leurs parents et sur sa vie, évitant tant que possible de devoir raconter ses histoires avec Voldemort. Il lui parla de Ron et d'Hermione, et omit – pas vraiment involontairement – de parler de ses relations avec Ginny.

- Bien, j'ai un port-au-loin pour retourner en France dans 30 minutes, je dois retourner au ministère.

- Je t'accompagne, tu sais transplaner ?

- Non pas encore.

- Bon je nous fais transplaner alors.

Après être sortis de la zone protégée du château, ils transplanèrent en direction du ministère.

- Je vais te laisser là, l'informa-t-il, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire un bain de foule.

- Ok, tu m'écriras ?

- Oui bien sûr, on se reverra bientôt, promis. J'essaierai de venir.

- Super !

Harry repartit pour Poudlard.

* * *

La suite bientôt ;)

J'attend vos commentaires :)


	3. Chapitre troisième : Deuils qui débutent

Un petit chapitre assez calme. Il faut laisser le temps à nos héros de faire leur deuil.

* * *

Chapitre III : Deuils qui débutent

Harry repartit vers le château pensif, très pensif. Il avait perdu beaucoup d'années avec sa sœur, une fois de plus à cause Voldemort, mais il était rassuré qu'elle n'est pas eu à subir les mêmes choses que lui avec les Dursley. Devant l'entrée de Poudlard, il vit quelques personnes monter un cercueil dans une des diligences de l'école, ce qui refroidit tout à coup Harry. Harry lui n'avait perdu personne de sa famille suite à cette bataille, mais il avait gagné une sœur ! Comment les autres allaient-ils le prendre ? Lui en voudraient-ils ? Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un énorme coup de poing qu'il reçut en pleine face et qui le fit tomber à l'arrière.

- Toi, je te jure tu approches encore une fois de ma sœur et je t'explose, lui signifia Ron.

Harry se redressa difficilement – saignant abondamment du nez - en essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Mais Ron, qu'est ce qui … ?

Il partit sans donner d'explications. Qu'avait-il fait ? Harry le rattrapa, se place devant lui, baguette à la main.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ce qui n'eut aucun effet sur le concerné

- Maintenant tu m'expliques ou je te le fait dire par la force, s'exclama-t-il en rage, Où est Hermione ?

- Je n'aurai jamais pensé ça de toi, lui répliqua-t-il sèchement

- Hein ?

- Tu crois qu'on ne t'a pas vu avec ta brune de BeauxBatons près du lac tout à l'heure en train de lui passer un bras autour des épaules ? Ginny est dans un sale état, répondit Ron.

- Quoi ? Non ? Vous ne croyez pas ça ? Hermione ne peut pas croire ça, espéra-t-il.

- On vous a vu, les faits sont là !

- Vous être vraiment deux abrutis tous les deux, hurla Harry en rage. Où est Ginny ?

- Je t'ai dit tu t'approches de ma sœur et je t'explose, hurla à son tour Ron.

- Cette fille c'est MA SŒUR, maintenant tu vas me dire où est Ginny ou c'est moi qui t'explose ! Il était tellement rouge qu'on aurait pu faire cuire des œufs sur ses joues.

- Ta quoi ? demanda-t-il bégayant.

- OU – EST – ELLE – RON ?

- Avec Hermione, finit-il pas dire.

- OU ? Harry sentait qu'il allait exploser si cela continuait. D'ailleurs des étincelles rouges sortaient de sa baguette qu'il tenait toujours d'un air menaçant.

- Dans la salle de métamorphose.

Il laissa en plant son ami et couru vers la salle, percutant au passage deux ou trois personnes sans vraiment le remarquer. Comment Hermione pouvait-elle croire ça ? Elle aurait compris qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose… Il entra doucement dans la salle et chercha Ginny des yeux. Elle était assise dans un coin en larmes, Hermione à ses côtés. Quand cette dernière s'aperçut de sa présence, elle voulut lui parler mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot. Le « DEHORS » d'Harry était clair et précis, et elle s'exécuta. Ginny, elle, lui cria aussi « Dégage de là, je ne veux plus te voir ». Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha d'elle.

- Ginny, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Il était tellement triste de la voir comme ça. Le croirait-elle ? Oui, elle le devait

- Ouais c'est ça, je vous ai vu tous les deux

- Mais Ginny, c'est ma sœur cette fille

- Ouais c'est ça fout toi de… QUOI ? Elle le regardait désormais fixement

- Oui, c'est ma sœur, elle s'appelle Fanny et elle est à BeauxBâtons. Aller arrête de pleurer je n'aime pas te voir comme ça

- Tu n'as pas de sœur !

Harry s'agenouilla devant-elle, lui leva le menton et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Si Ginny, je viens de l'apprendre, je t'assure, tiens regarde et il sortit la lettre, espérant que ça suffirait pour qu'elle le croit.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Au bout de quelques minutes elle s'écarta d'Harry.

- Tu es sur ? demanda-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes, c'est peut être un canular.

- Mais bien sûr que oui Ginny, Dumbledore lui-même me l'a dit. Et puis je t'aime plus que tout au monde, tu le sais non ?

- Désolée, je pensais vraiment que cette fille...

Elle cherchait ses mots et Harry la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras en lui faisant un baiser sur son front. Ils restèrent quelques temps ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Harry se sentait soulagé, il estima qu'il avait déjà fait suffisamment de mal autour de lui ; il se demandait même pourquoi Ginny lui pardonnait, une année durant laquelle il l'avait laissée… et Fred…

Enfin, elle essuya le sang qui coulait sur le nez d'Harry suite au coup de point de Ron en se moquant de lui. « _Le Survivant terrassé par son ami Ron Weasley_ » rigola-t-elle.

Ils sortirent de la salle. Harry la questionna sur la raison de leur présence ici. Il se sentit tellement honteux quand elle lui rappela la mort de Fred et tous les autres qui étaient toujours ici dans diverses classes. Elle le mena jusqu'à une salle de classe où reposait Fred et Colin. Tous les Weasley étaient présent sauf Arthur et Percy. Ils devaient sans doute être occupés au ministère songea Harry. Ron interrogea Harry du regard. Celui-ci lui en voulait toujours et il tendit simplement la lettre de Dumbledore. Son ami s'éclipsa dans un coin accompagné d'Hermione.

Après un hommage à Colin et Fred, il se dirigea seul vers le bureau de McGonagall. Cette fois-ci, les gargouilles ne le laissèrent pas passer et il dut attendre cinq minutes que quelqu'un sorte du bureau pour y pénétrer. La personne sortant du bureau était le nouveau ministre Kingsley.

- Harry ! s'exclama-t-il, tu vas bien ?

- Oui très bien merci et vous ?

- Oh ça va, mais les gens sont fous, le ministère est surchargé. Bon je te laisse Harry j'ai du travail.

Harry pénétra dans le bureau.

- Bonjour Professeur.

- Bonjour Harry, Tu veux quelque chose ?

Il fut surpris que McGonagall l'appel par son prénom. C'était la première fois depuis… depuis toujours en fait. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça.

- Oui Professeur, je suis venu voir si je pouvais vous aider pour quoi que ce soit, vous voulez de l'aide pour le château ? espéra-t-il ne pouvant rester là à rien faire.

Mais le portrait de Dumbledore se mit à rigoler :

- Harry, tu as passé une année dans une tente confronté à de la magie très noire et tu demandes...

Harry – qui lui en voulait toujours pour sa sœur – ne voulait plus l'entendre, alors il plaça - d'un geste de baguette – une bulle de silence autour du tableau, s'étonnant lui-même au vu de sa parfaite réalisation : plus aucun son n'en sortait. Satisfait, il se retourna vers la directrice qui le regardait un sourcil levé.

- Ne vous en faites pas Professeur, ça fera du bien à tout le monde.

Elle regarda le tableau avec intérêt, puis sembla acquiescer les paroles d'Harry.

- Et bien non Harry, je suis d'accord avec Albus, tu as gagné le droit de te reposer maintenant.

Il sortit en grognant. Pourquoi s'obstinaient-ils ? Après s'être imaginé différentes façons de détruire le tableau de Dumbledore – du sort de peinture jusqu'au Feudeymon -, il jugea nécessaire de retourner à St Mangouste pour Prendre des nouvelles de Rogue, qui s'avérèrent – après discussion avec un médicomage – être les mêmes qu'en début d'après-midi.

Il retrouva les Weasley et Hermione à Poudlard et prit la poudre de cheminette pour le Terrier après quelques poignées de mains serrées dans les couloirs, pour son plus grand agacement. Enfin, ils déjeunèrent et furent rejoints par Arthur et Percy – qui semblait avoir oublié sa rancœur passée - en milieu d'après-midi.

- C'est la pagaille totale au ministère, les informa M. Weasley.

- Pauvre Monsieur Shacklebolt, ajouta Percy, il est si courageux, tant de tra…

- Et les aurors ont eu grand mal à rattraper tous les détraqueurs. Le coupa le père de famille au plus grand soulagement de toute la famille. Ils ont remis les Langue-de-plomb sur le cas pour essayer de trouver une solution pour les détruire.

- Ils ne peuvent pas être tués ? demanda Hermione.

- Non, ce ne sont pas des créatures, répondit Arthur.

- Et Kinglsey ça va ? demanda Harry.

- On a un gros souci d'effectif, vu qu'on a envoyé pas mal de monde à Azkaban. Du coup on recrute beaucoup, surtout chez les Aurors.

Ils continuèrent à discuter du ministère une bonne partie de la soirée. Enfin vint l'heure de se coucher. Harry se décida à envoyer une lettre à sa sœur.

« _Fanny,_

_J'espère que ton retour c'est bien passé.  
Je t'écris seulement pour te dire qu'il est, je pense, judicieux d'attendre avant dire à tout le monde que nous sommes frères et sœurs, je te garantis que sinon tu aurais à subir les journalistes et je t'assure que ce n'est pas très marrant…_

_A bientôt,_

_Harry_ »

Au moment d'inscrire son nom sur l'enveloppe il butta. Elle ne devait pas s'appeler Fanny Potter, ça aurait été trop simple. Il ne connaissait pas le nom de ses parents adoptifs. Il tenta tout de même _Fanny Potter_ en n'oubliant pas de lui demander dans la lettre le nom utilisé. Enfin, il demanda à Ron – première fois qu'il lui parlait depuis l'altercation du matin – s'il pouvait emprunter son hibou. Enfin, il monta se coucher et passa une bonne nuit, seul dans son lit cette fois ci.

Le lendemain, Harry décida de rester au Terrier. Il ne souhaitait pas se montrer en publique, la lecture des journaux le montrant en héros national, il ne préférait même pas penser à ce qu'il adviendrait de lui lors d'une promenade sur le Chemin de Traverse. Hermione et Ron virent présenter leurs excuses pour leur comportement de la veille, puis partirent sur le Chemin de traverse pour acheter une nouvelle baguette magique pour Hermione.

Harry lui décida de se plonger dans la lecture pour passer le temps. Il emprunta un livre de sortilèges à Hermione dans lequel il découvrit tout un tas de sortilège qu'il essaya de mettre en pratique, avec une facilité déconcertante il y parvint pour la plus part. Il ne comprenait pas trop, habituellement il lui fallait beaucoup d'entrainement – et surtout l'aide d'Hermione – pour y arriver. En fin d'après-midi, il décida d'aller rendre visite à Ted Tonks, son filleul qu'il apprit à découvrir. Sa grand-mère - Andromedra - était heureusement là pour guider Harry qui s'avoua finalement qu'il n'était vraiment pas doué avec les bébés.

Le soir venu, il fut informé que les obsèques de Tonks et de Remus auraient lieux le lendemain matin et ceux de Fred le surlendemain.

Il n'y avait que peu de monde aux obsèques de Tonks et Remus, simplement quelques membres de l'ordre, la famille Weasley et quelques professeurs. Harry s'occupa de Ted pendant qu'Andromedra pleurait sa fille, son beau-fils et son mari. Le discours fut composé d'éloges sur le couple Tonks/Remus, qu'Harry jugea particulièrement véridiques. Ils étaient tous les deux gentils, agréables et ouverts.

Le lendemain se furent les obsèques de Fred. Cette fois ci il y avait un peu plus de personnes. Parmis les professeurs, seule McGonagall était là. De nombreux amis des jumeaux étaient là, entre autres Lee qui soutenaient George – que l'on ne voyait que peu depuis la bataille – Angelina, Olivier Dubois et d'autres. Molly était effondrée dans les bras de son mari, Ron et Ginny avaient quelques larmes sur leurs joues. Même McGonagall semblait attristée. Harry et Hermione étaient un peu plus à l'écart. Le survivant se sentait profondément touché par la famille Weasley et se sentait encore plus coupable.

De retour au terrier, il n'avait envie de rien, même pas de lire – comme il le faisait depuis quelques jours en empruntant quelques livres qu'il trouvait à Hermione – et se décida donc de sortir dans le jardin. Il s'installa contre un arbre isolé et fut vite rejoint pas Ginny qui s'installa sans un mot devant Harry, dos collé contre son torse. Ils restent ainsi, sans un mot, à ne penser à rien et à apprécier la chaleur rassurante de l'autre, pendant une heure jusqu'à ce que le crépuscule s'installe et les oblige à rentrer.

* * *

Je suis fan des reviews et plus particulièrement des avis :p

A très bientôt,

Geof


	4. Chapitre quatrième : Révélations &Voyage

**Chapitre IV : Révélations & Voyage**

En rentrant dans la cuisine, Molly les dévisagea tous les deux comme lorsqu'ils avaient dormis ensembles. Ron lui qui était également dans la pièce fila rapidement en les voyant arriver. Hermione était assise sur une chaise dans un coin et regardait ses pieds.

- Enfin les enfants, vous auriez pu me le dire ! s'exclama Molly.

Ginny et Harry étaient cloués sur place.

- Dire quoi maman ? demanda Ginny qui se donnait visiblement beaucoup de mal pour faire comme si elle ne comprenait pas.

- Mais pour vous deux enfin ! dit-elle en adoucissant sa voie. Pendant que le sang d'Harry se gelait, elle ajouta : Je suis tellement heureux pour vous les enfants.

Puis elle les serra dans ses bras. Harry ne comprit pas au début, puis commença à assimiler certaines choses, avant de se rendre compte que le comportement de Ron et d'Hermione était étrange, et que c'étaient sans doute eux qui avaient vendu la mèche à Mme Weasley. Alors que cette dernière continuait à les serrer dans ses bras en étouffant quelques sanglots – la journée avait été forte en émotions – il jeta un regard noir à Hermione qui détourna immédiatement son regard.

Une fois que Molly ai réussi à se détacher des deux jeunes et que Harry était rouge de gêne, Ginny tenta de convaincre sa mère :

- Maman, tu sais, on veut être tranquille pour l'instant, enfin tu vois…

- Oui je sais ma chérie, répliqua-t-elle en affichant un sourire.

- Merci M'man.

Harry lui s'était enfuit avec Hermione hors de la cuisine et remontèrent dans la chambre de Ron.

- Qu'est ce vous lui avez dit exactement ? demanda Harry.

- Elle vous a vu partir tous les deux dans le même coin, et puis l'autre jour elle vous a vu tous les deux dans le lit alors on n'a pas eu le choix, essaya Hermione.

- Mouais, répondit Harry n'ayant aucune envie de se brouiller avec ses amis. De plus, il pensait que cela n'était pas plus mal qu'elle le sache. Mais donc que sait-elle ?

- Tout.

- Même pour notre sixième année ?

- Oui.

Diverses impressions se mélangeaient en lui. D'abord, il était soulagé qu'elle sache tout, mais cependant il se sentait abattu par le fait qu'elle sache aussi qu'il avait abandonné Ginny et qu'elle lui en veuille encore plus.

Ginny entra à son tour dans la chambre, s'installa à côté d'Harry et l'embrassa – sous le regard noir de Ron – avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

- Harry, commença-t-elle, ta sœur, elle a quel âge ?

- Le même que toi, elle est née un peu plus d'un an après moi.

- Elle savait que tu étais son frère ?

- Que depuis un an, Dumbledore l'avait interdit de venir me voir, dit-il avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

- Ses parents adoptifs habitent en France ? questionna Hermione.

- Habitaient, oui, ils sont morts eux aussi.

- Hermione ajouta-t-il, tu m'avais dit un coup qu'il était impossible d'aller à Beauxbâtons, c'est ça ?

- Oui c'est incartable, pourquoi ?

Elle n'obtint pour réponse qu'un soupir. Harry voulait la voir, il avait appris qu'il avait une sœur, mais n'avait pu passer que peu de temps avec elle. Toute sa vie sans famille, et maintenant qu'il en avait enfin une, il devait se contenter d'attendre.

- Monsieur Harry James Potter, prononça Ginny le ramenant à l'instant présent. Tu es celui qui a sauvé le monde magique, je suis sûr que Mme Maxime saura faire une exception, tu devrais en parler à Fleur.

Elle avait raison après tout, pensa-t-il, même si il n'appréciait pas cela, il pouvait se permettre d'utiliser sa notoriété.

- Tu as raison, dit-il en esquissant un faible sourire.

Et il chercha tout de suite du parchemin et une plume pour demander à Fanny de quoi était exactement au courant sa directrice au sujet d'eux deux.

Le lendemain matin, lui, Ron, Hermione et Ginny décidèrent d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid, qui semblait inquiet car son Croqdur était moins énergique ses jours-ci, il ne fut pas vraiment rassuré par Hermione – qui avait pourtant essayait – en lui disant que le chien avait surement pris un coup de vieux suite à la bataille.

Enfin, avant de rentrer au Terrier, Harry souhaitait retourner à l'hôpital magique pour prendre des nouvelles de Rogue et les autres décidèrent de le suivre. Il fut informé que désormais Rogue n'était plus entre la vie et la mort, mais qu'il était dans un coma et qu'on ne savait pas s'il se réveillerait. Il éprouvait une certaine compassion pour Rogue. Il avait fait de mauvais choix certes, mais il avait aimé Lily toute sa vie.

De retour au Terrier, il vu à sa surprise, que toute la famille Weasley était présente pour le déjeuner, même Fleur, George et Percy. Le repas s'avéra excellant. Harry et Ginny - assis l'un à côté de l'autre – reçurent régulièrement des regards de M. Weasley. « Il a surement dû être mis au courant par Molly » pensa le Survivant. Après le désert, Hermione se leva sous le regard interrogateur de tous sauf de Ron :

- Demain, je pars chercher mes parents en Australie, je vais partir quelques temps.

Puis elle se rassit. Harry se demanda s'il devait se proposer de l'accompagner. Non, elle ne voudrait pas et préférait être seule, aussi, il ne servirait à rien. Soudain, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Peut-être devait-il lui aussi annoncer la nouvelle. La famille entière devait-elle être mise au courant ? Ils allaient lui en vouloir. Mais de toute façon ils le sauraient, et il leur devait au moins ça. Alors, en restant assis, il dit simplement :

- J'ai aussi quelque chose à vous dire.

Il attendit que toute l'attention soit portée vers lui pour continuer.

- J'ai… je… Ce que je vais vous dire va sans doute vous paraître sans doute irréel, mais c'est pourtant vrai. Alors heu… voilà j'ai une sœur.

Tout le monde – sauf ceux déjà au courant - le regardait désormais comme si il était fou – y compris George habituellement hors des conversations. On entendit une mouche voulait dans la pièce tellement c'était silencieux.

- Elle est restée cachée de sa naissance à maintenant en France, continua-t-il pour essayer de meubler le silence. Elle a un an de moins que moi et est à Beauxbâtons.

- C'est une blague Harry ? le questionna Bill

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Tu es sûr ? continua Bill.

- Oui.

- Je dois vous demander de n'en parler à personne pour l'instant.

Ce fut Mme Weasley qui rompit le silence après ce qui parut être des heures à Harry.

- Oh bien je suis tellement contente pour toi Harry, déclara-t-elle en venant l'étreindre.

Malgré cela, le silence restait le même. Et il fut coupé par Coq qui venait d'entrer et qui se posa devant Harry qui détacha le morceau de parchemin de la patte de l'oiseau.

_« Harry,_

_Je vais bien merci. La pression des examens commence à se faire sentir ici._

_Elle est au courant de tout, j'ai dû lui dire pour pouvoir venir te voir. Pourquoi cette question ?_

_A bientôt,  
Fanny_ »

Harry monta dans la chambre de Ron pour lui répondre, tout en saisissant l'occasion de s'enfuir de ce silence éternel. Il retourna la lettre et écrivit au dos simplement «_ Comme ça je voulais juste savoir. Prend soin de toi, Harry_ ». Puis il saisit un autre parchemin

« _Chère Madame Maxime,_

_Je vous écris pour vous demander une faveur. Vous connaissez le lien qui nous unit, moi et Fanny Evans. » _C'est le nom qu'elle portait officiellement._ « Et je souhaiterai savoir si il serait possible de lui rendre visite dans votre académie._

_Si cela est possible, je vous prierai de ne pas en parler à Fanny._

_Merci par avance pour votre réponse._

_Je vous prie d'agréer, Madame, l'expression de mes cordiales salutations.  
Harry Potter._ »

Harry la relut plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien. Puis il la glissa dans une enveloppe et enfin indiqua à Coq de les amener à leur destinataire respectif. Puis il s'allongea sur son lit ne préférant guère retourner en bas.

Le hibou de Ron revint le lendemain sans réponse. Ron, Hermione et Ginny semblait avoir expliqué le tout sur la sœur d'Harry car aucun Weasley ne lui posa de question. Hermione, elle partit le soir par port-au-loin pour l'Australie. Ron paraissait attristé par son départ et Ginny et Harry tentèrent de lui changer les idées en jouant aux échecs où Ron était toujours imbattable.

Ce fut le lendemain, qu'Harry reçut sa réponse.

« _Monsieur Potter,_

_Nous serions ravis de vous accueillir ici. Dites-moi quand vous souhaitez venir et je m'arrange pour le reste._

_Mme Maxime,  
Directrice de l'académie Beauxbâtons. »_

Harry transplana alors chez Bill et Fleur. L'ainé des Weasley était au travail à Gringott's.

- 'Arry ! Viens entre. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Bonjour Fleur, oui je veux bien une bière au beurre s'il te plait.

- Que t'amène-t-il ici ? demanda-t-elle en apportant les deux boissons.

- Je vais aller à Beauxbâtons pour voir ma sœur, mais comme je ne parle pas le français, je me demandais si tu voulais bien m'accompagner, supplia-t-il n'espérant vraiment pas à avoir à affronter la France seul.

- Heu, je ne pense pas que Madame Maxime te laissera y aller.

- J'ai son autorisation, répondit-il au tac au tac.

- Oh et bien pourquoi pas, j'en profiterai pour aller voir mes parents.

Harry soupira de soulagement.

- Quand veux-tu y aller ?

- Ce week-end si possible

- Je vais en parler à Bill et je te donne ma réponse vite.

Le soir même, Il apprit pendant le repas par Arthur, au plus grand mécontentement du Survivant, qu'au ministère il commençait déjà à parler de médailles et qu'Harry n'allait guère être épargné. Alors que Ginny l'embrassait tendrement, une jolie chouette noire vint les perturber en frappant à la fenêtre de la chambre de Ron qu'ils avaient regagnée après le Diner. Il la fit entrer et lui prit le parchemin du bec avant de lui donner un morceau de pain – dont il avait un petit stock dans la chambre pour remercier les messagers. Il lut la réponse de Fleur qui lui indiquait simplement qu'elle était OK et qu'elle passerait le surlendemain pour mettre au point le voyage.

Harry décida alors d'envoyer la réponse à la directrice de Beauxbâtons :

_« Madame,_

_Ne vous embêtez pas, je viendrai par transplanage avec Fleur Delacour. Et si vous me le permettez avec deux amis._

_Est-il possible de venir ce week end ?_

_Cordialement,  
Harry Potter_ »

La réponse de la directrice n'arriva que le surlendemain au réveil :

« _Cher Harry,_

_Ce week end est parfait, aussi, je vous propose de venir le samedi et de passer une nuit chez nous avant de repartir le lendemain._

_Ce sera également avec plaisir que je reverrai Mlle Delacour. Vos amis seront les bienvenus._

_A samedi,  
Mme Maxime,  
Directrice de l'académie Beauxbâtons._ »

- Ginny, tu veux venir avec nous ? demanda Harry après avoir envoyé le hibou.

- Je peux vraiment venir ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Si je te le propose, c'est que oui…

- Heu, alors oui ça serait super ! s'exclama-t-elle radieuse.

Il fit la même proposition à Ron qui accepta également. Il eut un pincement au cœur pour Hermione qui ne pourrait sans doute pas venir, elle serait toujours en Australie.

Il fut convenu avec Fleur qu'ils devraient se rejoindre au Terrier à 14h le samedi pour partir ensuite vers la ville d'Arles qui se situait dans le sud de la France.

* * *

Une petite visite de Beauxbâtons ça vous dit ? oui ? alors rendez vous au prochain chapitre :)

Encore merci à Faenlgiec pour ses corrections et ses conseils ; )

à bientôt, n'hésitez pas à reviewer :p


	5. Chapitre cinquième : Beauxbâtons

Voici un nouveau chapitre :)

désolé pour le retard, mais on a tous d'autres priorités

le chapitre suivant promet d'être assez particulier

à vos reviews ;)

* * *

**Chapitre V : Beauxbatôns**

Tout le monde était près pile à l'heure le samedi en début d'après-midi. C'était une journée ensoleillée. Enfin, après les au revoirs à Mme Weasley, ils sortirent hors de la maison

- Ginny tu viens avec moi, déclara le survivant, et Fleur tu peux prendre Ron – qui n'avait pas son permis lui non plus - pour transplaner ?

- Oui bien sûr, dit-elle.

- Tu peux me rappeler l'adresse s'il te plait ?

- C'est rue de la Magie à Arles.

- Merci, répliqua-t-il, A tout de suite.

- Ginny, serre fort ma main, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la rousse.

Enfin il transplana. La sensation désagréable dura plus longtemps que d'habitude. En posant pied sur terre, il aida Ginny à tenir debout lui-même étant nauséeux. Une fois qu'elle eut repris ses esprits elle regarda tout autour d'elle.

- Harry, où est-on ?

- A Arles, dit-il en écorchant le nom français. Enfin je crois pourquoi ?

- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Et bien en France.

Ginny se décomposa.

- Mais Harry, comment tu as fait ? on ne peut pas transplaner si loin, c'est impossible.

Harry interpella alors un passant, il était habillé d'une robe sorcier bleu foncé et semblait assez agé. Il avait la peau foncée et des cheveux bruns-gris.

- Monsieur, excusez-moi, dit-il, où sommes-nous ?

Le passant le regarda comme si il était fou et prononça quelques paroles dans une langue incompréhensible. Oui Harry l'avait oublié, mais en France on parlait français. Il tenta alors avec des gestes montrant le sol « Ici Arles ? » essayant tant bien que mal de prononcer correctement le nom de la ville. Il lui répondit par l'affirmative d'un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner.

- Ginny, où sont-ils alors ?

- Et bien on pensait que tu avais réservé un port-au-loin, ils doivent être au ministère.

Harry se frappa le front avec la main.

- Tu attends là Ginny d'accord ?

- Oui.

Enfin, il transplana au ministère Anglais. La sensation était aussi désagréable qu'à l'aller, si ce n'est plus. Après s'être accroché à une barrière pour ne pas tomber, il entendit le « Harry ! » de Ron.

- Où est Ginny ? demanda-t-il paniqué.

- J'ai transplané en France moi, répondit-il, elle est déjà là-bas.

- Tu as quoi ? demanda la vélane interloquée

- J'ai transplané.

- Mais c'est… on ne peut pas, répondit-elle

- Et bien pourtant je l'ai fait, je vais vous emmener tous les deux, prenez chacun une main.

Harry se concentra fortement. Il commençait déjà à avoir mal à la tête et savait que le voyage serait difficile avec deux accompagnateurs. Enfin, il transplana avec toute la détermination qu'il put.

Harry arriva sur le sol français et tomba évanoui au sol.

- Harry ! Harry ! criai Ginny en lui tapotant les joues.

Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Ginny au-dessus de lui, complétement paniquée.

- Jolie demoiselle qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il en prenant un air perdu.

Il éclata de rire en voyant la tête encore plus effrayée de Ginny et se releva difficilement. Sentant sa tête lui tourner, il s'appuya sur Ron pour ne pas retomber. Il se promit de ne plus jamais transplaner si loin et de ne pas oublier de réserver un port-au-loin pour le retour.

- Tu es complétement fou, non pas un, mais TROIS transplanages Angleterre-France !

- Tu es encore plus jolie paniquée, ajouta-t-il un sourire aux lèvres pour la rassurer.

- Tu vas regretter ça, dit-elle en faisant la moue ce qui fit à nouveau rire Harry.

Enfin il jeta un œil autour de lui, il vit quelques personnes qui s'étaient rapprochées autour de lui, sans doute ameutées par les cris de Ginny. Fleur regardait les deux amoureux suspicieusement, ce qui fit rougir Harry. Enfin, il détailla pour la première fois la rue dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle semblait courte mais assez large. On pouvait observer sur chaque côté des boutiques, des bars et deux banques. Ils étaient sur un chemin de Traverse français pensa Harry.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on n'a pas le temps de faire la visite, déclara Fleur, suivez-moi.

Fleur les entraina à l'autre bout de la rue. Sur leur passage, tous – ou presque - regardèrent Harry avec des yeux ronds

- Fleur, quand même pas ici aussi ?espéra-t-il

- Oh que si, Tu-sais-qui faisait peur en France aussi, et je crois bien que tu as du faire la une des journaux ici aussi

Harry soupira, les gens finiraient bien avec le temps par l'oublier, et le laisser tranquille. Ils arrivèrent devant un immense portail de 3 mètres de haut. Fleur appuya sur un petit bouton positionné sur le portail. Quelques minutes après, un vieil homme arriva. Il était habillé d'une vieille robe noire délavée. Il les regardait avec reproche, comme s'ils l'avaient dérangé. Il prononça quelques paroles incompréhensibles auxquelles Fleur répondit, puis enfin il les laissa entrer.

- C'est un vieux bougre, expliqua Fleur, il passe sa vie à rien faire et à râler, mais le peu qu'on le dérange, pour lui demander d'ouvrir, est un sacrilège.

- Ca me rappelle étrangement Rusard, dit Ron

Ils suivirent un chemin qui passait entre des hauts bâtiments pour arriver au bord d'un immense lac où stationnaient des barques pouvant accueillir une dizaine de personne.

- C'est grâce à ces barques que l'on va pouvoir accéder au château. Ce sont les équivalents de votre train à Poudlard, les éclaira Fleur en les invitant à monter à bord d'une d'entre elles.

- Votre château est situé de l'autre côté du lac ? demanda Ginny pendant que la barque démarrait toute seule.

- Ce n'est pas un lac, ce sont des marécages, ils s'étendent sur plusieurs milliers d'hectares, personne ne sait où est positionné le château, on sait juste qu'il est quelques au milieu de ça. Il est invisible quand on n'arrive pas en utilisant les barques, pour les moldus et les sorciers, et des sortilèges de confusions sont posés sur les barques de sorte que personne ne puisse noter le chemin ou s'en souvenir.

- Hermione serait folle de joie d'apprendre ça, commenta Harry, il faudra qu'on revienne avec elle.

Durant deux heures le temps fut beau ce qui leur permit d'observer au mieux le paysage et les nombreux oiseaux dont des flamants roses. Ils aperçurent enfin le château. C'était un immense château complétement différent de Poudlard. Il n'était haut que de quelques étages, mais semblait faire cinq cents mètres de large. La façade était beige et présentait de nombreuses fenêtres assez larges. Le toit, lui, était composé d'ardoises. Sur les côtés du château, on pouvait distinguer un parc assez vaste avec de hauts arbres.

Fleur rigola devant l'ébahissement des adolescents.

- Le château est construit 15 mètres au-dessus de l'eau, ce qui permet d'avoir un parc arboré.

- Génial, articula Ginny.

Ils descendirent de la barque et durent gravir un petit chemin pour enfin accéder au parc du château, qui était lui-même encore plus impressionnant vu de cet endroit. Une centaine de mètres séparaient l'entrée du parc de l'entrée château. Quelques élèves, habillés de leur robe bleue de soie fine, jouaient ou se reposait contre un arbre. Au loin, Harry observa quelques jeunes qui se baignaient.

- Ils sont fous, ça doit être horriblement froid !

- Oh non, un sortilège garde l'eau chaude un endroit, mais en ce moment, elle est bonne partout, c'est sûr ça change de l'Angleterre frigorifique. D'ailleurs au réveillon du Nouvel An, il y a toujours quelques fous qui vont s'y baigner. Le problème ce n'est pas d'entrer dans l'eau, qui est chaude, mais d'en sortir. Enfin les enseignants les laissent faire, comme ça après ils sont calmés pour la nuit et nous on peut fêter tranquillement.

Ils continuèrent à marcher vers le château en écoutant les explications – et surtout les vantardises sur la France - de Fleur. Ils entrèrent dans le château. Le Hall d'entrée était immense et splendide. De chaque côté se tenaient d'imposantes statues de marbre. Fleur les dirigea vers un couloir. Dans ce dernier étaient accrochés de nombreux tableaux. Les quelques étudiants qu'ils croisaient les saluèrent et regardaient particulièrement Harry.

- Ah oui, dit Fleur, tant que j'y pense, je vais mettre sur vous un sortilège de traduction, comme ça vous pourrez comprendre tout ce que les gens disent. Il a été inventé par un français ce sortilège, ajouta-t-elle avec un air hautain.

«Latino Traductio » prononça-t-elle en sa baguette sur Harry. Puis elle recommença l'opération sur Ron et Ginny.

Ils débouchèrent dans de larges escaliers et montèrent au premier étage.

- On va aller voir dans la salle de réception, en général Mme Maxime y est le samedi après-midi.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au croisement de 3 couloirs devant une immense porte.

- Harry ? demanda une voix de fille derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent mais Fanny se jeta sur Harry et le prit dans ses bras

- Ca va sœurette ? demanda à voix basse Harry.

- Ca va et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle en lâchant sa prise.

- Et bien je suis venu te voir, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu venais.

- Trop tard.

Elle regarda enfin les autres.

- Fleur ! ça faisait longtemps !

- Je suis me suis mariée en Angleterre.

- Félicitations !

- Merci.

- Voici Ron et Ginny, les présenta Harry à sa sœur.

- Enchantée.

- De même, répondit Ron avec un sourire charmeur qu'il enleva aussitôt devant le regard noir d'Harry.

- Et voici Roxanne et Célia, présenta à son tour Fanny en montrant deux autres filles en retrait.

- Vous venez, on va aller voir Madame Maxime, insista Fleur.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle. C'étaient une salle aussi grande que le Grand Hall de Poudlard. Mais elle comprenait de nombreuses petites tables où pouvaient s'assoir une quinzaine de personnes. Certaines d'entre-elles étaient occupées par quelques étudiants qui jouaient à des jeux de sociétés comme les échecs ou la bataille explosive ; d'autres lisaient et d'autres encore discutaient. Harry remarqua, sur une table du fond – qui faisait le double de taille par rapport aux autres –, Madame Maxime assise avec une autre personne qui devait être une enseignante. Enfin, elle remarqua les nouveaux arrivants :

- Monsieur Potter ! Soyez le bienvenu à Beauxbâtons ! Affirma la directrice en se levant.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée et un silence total s'installa dans la salle. Pendant qu'Harry avançait pour serrer la main de la demi-géante.

- Madame, s'inclina Fleur

- Fleur, je suis contente vous voir !

- Moi aussi Madame

Tout le monde salua tout le monde, et le professeur fut présenté comme étant enseignante de duel.

- Vous avez un magnifique château, commença Ginny

- Merci Mademoiselle, répondit la directrice

- Hmhmmm, fit quelqu'un derrière eux, Alors c'est toi le Survivant, celui qui a tué Voldemort d'un expelliarmus. Que dirais-tu d'un duel ?

Harry se retourna et découvrit une fille blonde qui devait être en septième année. Elle avait un air encore plus méprisante que Fleur et rappelait Malefoy à Harry.

- Joucques, cracha Fleur

- Delacour, quel mauvais vent t'amène donc ici ? Oh Evans, tu viens lécher les bottes ?

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire bouillir Harry.

- Enfin, Mlle Joucques, que sont ces manières ? demanda Madame Maxime visiblement gênée.

- Alors Potter ? interpella-t-elle à nouveau le Survivant.

- Mlle Joucques, vous devriez retourner réviser, tout de suite ! intervint une nouvelle fois la directrice sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre, alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à acquiescer.

Celle-ci partit avec un haussement d'épaules.

Fleur et Fanny – accompagnés de ses deux amis – firent visiter l'académie aux trois anglais.

* * *

La suite de la visite à BeauxBatons au prochain épisode :p


	6. Chapitre sixième : La culpabilité, un

Vraiment désolé pour le retard :(

je me fais pardonner en offrant un chapitre un peu plus long ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : La culpabilité, un mal qui ronge**

L'année midi de visite se passa agréablement pour Harry. Après une visite du château, d'une grand beauté que Harry et Ginny considérèrent supérieure à celle de Poudlard, mais Ron, sans doute par fierté ne put guère l'admettre. D'ailleurs ce dernier semblait attristé, il ne parlait que peu. Vers 18 heures alors qu'ils marchaient vers les jardins, Harry pris Ron en retrait pendant que les quatre filles avançaient et discutaient :

- Ron, ça va ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui très bien pourquoi ? répondit-il étonné

- Tu es bizarre, expliqua Harry, c'est Hermione ?

- Heu… Oui, elle ne m'a pas donné beaucoup de nouvelles, je crois qu'elle a des difficultés avec le sortilège de confusion. Je ne sais pas si elle va revenir vite

- Ca va aller Ron, le rassura-t-il en tapotant son épaule d'un geste amical, elle va réussir à enlever le sortilège, parce que c'est Hermione, et puis elle reviendra, mais il faut lui laisser du temps, elle a passé une année sans eux…

- Hey ! Harry ! Ron ! les interrompit Ginny. Venez voir c'est magnifique !

Ils arrivèrent sur une hauteur qui surplombait tous les marécages alentours qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Devant eux se tenaient un immense groupe de flamants roses, hérons et aigrettes qui s'activaient à se nourrir ou à parader. Harry était resté cloué par la beauté des lieux quand Ginny vint à côté de lui et lui enlaça les doigts. Ils l'embrassèrent tendrement savourant une fois de plus de pouvoir se retrouver à deux.

- Je comprends mieux certaines choses, les fit sursauter Fleur

Ils se séparèrent à regret et Harry vira immédiatement au rouge gryffondor sous le regard–très amusé – de Fleur et Fanny.

- Vous restez jusqu'à quelle heure ? les interrogea Fanny

- Jusque demain, répondit Fleur

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui

- Génial ! Il nous reste une heure avant le diner, on s'installe ici ?

- Volontiers, répliqua Ginny en s'asseyant par terre entrainant Harry avec elle.

- Hey Fleur ! s'exclama une voix derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir Gabrielle, la sœur de Fleur, entourée de cinq autres filles et dix garçons.

- Gabrielle ! sauta de joie Fleur.

- Harry, Ron, Ginny ! Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant la bise à Harry sous le regard noir de Ginny.

- On fait une petite balade en France, répondit Ron.

- C'est presque aussi bien que l'Angleterre, ajouta-t-il faisant lever les yeux de tout le monde au ciel

- Hermione n'est pas avec vous ?

- Non, elle n'a pas pu venir. Répondit Ron frustré.

- Dommage, au fait, dit la petite Delacour en se retournant vers les 15 autres étudiants resté en retrait bouche bée. Voici Harry Potter, c'est lui qui m'a sauvé au Tournois des Trois Sorciers

- Je ne t'ai pas sauv… commença Harry

- Oh quelle tête de mule, s'exaspéra Fleur tandis que Gabrielle s'asseyait à côté d'eux. Viendra-t-il un jour où tu accepteras le fait d'être le sauveur de beaucoup de monde ?

- Gna gna gna, grogna Harry songeant qu'il avait sans doute fait plus de mal que de bien.

- Aussi têtu que moi on dirait, rigola sa sœur. Quels genres d'autres exploits a-t-il réalisé ? Il ne m'a pas raconté grand-chose l'autre jour hormis le fait qu'il soit assez bon en quidditch…

- Assez bon, s'écria Ginny en regardant Harry de travers, c'est sans doute le meilleur attrapeur depuis longtemps.

- Charlie… essaya Harry.

- Dubois et McGonagall eux-mêmes l'ont dit que tu étais plus fort que Charlie.

- Pffffffff

- Bref, pour en revenir à notre sujet, disons qu'il affronter Voldemort presque tous les ans depuis qu'il est à Poudlard. Il m'a sauvé lors de ma première année, mon père pendant ma troisième année et Ron il y a plus d'un an.

« Et j'ai tué Sirius » pensa sombrement Harry

- Sans Ron et Hermione, il n'en serait rien du tout… dit-il ne voulant guère faire part de ses sombres pensées.

- Le trio d'or, ça vous va vraiment bien, continua-t-elle, enfin bref, l'année dernière ils ont aussi volé la Banque des Sorciers et en sont ressortit à dos de dragon.

- Il s'en ait fallu de put, grogna Ron, connard de Gripsec.

- C'est pour ça alors que la banque était fermée quand j'y suis allée ?

- Oui probablement, répondit Harry, d'ailleurs va falloir qu'on aille les voir Ron, j'espère qu'ils vont nous laisser rentrer…

- J'espère aussi, bon, ce n'est pas le tout, dit-il en consultant sa montre, mais moi j'ai faim.

- T'arrive-t-il de ne pas avoir faim ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers le château, accompagné de la quinzaine d'élèves qui suivaient à la trace Gabrielle. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà installés au réfectoire du premier étage, qui se retournèrent pour examiner les anglais, et en particulier le Survivant. Madame Maxime proposa aux invités de s'installer à la table des professeurs pendant que Gabrielle, Fanny et leurs amis allés rejoindre leurs tables respectives.

- Si j'avais su un jour que je serai assise à la table des professeurs, se loua Fleur.

Ils s'installèrent à table parlant à la fois de la victoire anglaise, de Quidditch et du nouveau gouvernement Anglais. Puis furent abordés les sujets des différences entre les écoles et les professeurs étaient particulièrement attirés par le sujet. Aussi, ils n'eurent pas à goûter les spécialités françaises - pour le plus grand bonheur de Ron et d'Harry – Mme Maxime ayant fait cuisiner pour eux des mets parfaitement anglais.

Au cours du repas, un hibou vint se poser devant Harry qui fronça les sourcils. Il remercia le hibou et lui donna quelques miettes de pain. La lettre – signée de Kinglsey – lui demandait de venir rapidement au Ministère à son bureau. Harry songea que cela devait faire pas mal de temps qu'elle avait été envoyée étant donné le temps de voyage des hiboux.

- Qu'est-ce c'est ? demanda Ron

- Kinglsey, il veut que j'aille voir rapidement, mais ça doit déjà faire longtemps qui la envoyait. Ça doit être important pour qu'il me demande d'y aller. Mme Maxime, dit-il en se retournant vers la concernée qui les observait

Il songea quelques instants. Il devait y aller, si Kinglsey lui-même lui demandait de venir, c'est que c'était important.

- Je vais aller voir vite fait, dit-il à Ginny assise juste à côté de lui.

- Tu ne peux pas attendre demain ? Et puis tu vas y aller comment ? Il n'y a plus de port-au-loin internationaux à cette heure-ci.

- Heu, s'étonna-t-il puisqu'en effet il n'y a avait pas pensé. En transplanant.

- Ha non, s'exclama-t-elle, tu as vu tout à l'heure ?

- Il est têtu, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de l'en empêcher, commenta Ron

- Exactement, je reviens vite, dit-il en embrassant Ginny sur la joue. Madame Maxime, il y a ne protection anti-planage ici ?

- Oui, mais je peux la retirer si vous souhaitez.

- Oui s'il vous plait.

Alors il transplana dans une sensation toujours aussi désagréable qu'en début d'après-midi. Arrivé au ministère il vacilla un peu avant de se reprendre se sentant fatigué.

Il questionna un employait qui lui répondit que effectivement le Ministre était toujours dans son bureau. Celui-ci l'accueillit chaleureusement et lui assura qu'il ne dormait pas au bureau, mais qu'il ne manquait pas de travail et que d'ailleurs sa femme rallait sans cesse. Enfin, ils en virent au sujet de la présence d'Harry. Le Ministre lui expliqua que les Malefoy affirmaient – particulièrement Malefoy Père – qu'ils avaient aidés Harry lors de la bataille finale pour éviter d'aller à Azkaban et attendait d'ailleurs dans les salles d'interrogatoires. Harry en resta scotché. Non Lucius ne l'avait absolument pas aidé. Narcissa oui, même si Harry n'aurait guère put mourir et qu'elle n'avait pas l'interet d'Harry en vue ce jour-là. Et quant à Drago, Harry savait qu'il n'avait voulu devenir Mangemort et qu'il n'aurait pas pu tuer Dumbledore le soir de sa mort.

Il informa Kinglsey de ses conclusions qui lui demanda par la même occasion s'il était prêt à témoigner au procès de Rogue, toujours dans le coma. Harry accepta non sans grimace. Enfin, il fut remercié et congédié lui permettant de repartir pour la France.

Il transplana dans aux porte du réfectoire du château. Sans doute le bruit du transplanage du se faire entendre de l'intérieur de la salle, car Ginny ne mit guère de temps à débarquer le regard dur puis à l'inspecter.

- Espèce de mule, j'espère qu'il avait une bonne raison Kinglsey. Tu es blanc, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Harry se serait habituellement embrumé en se souvenant des Malefoy et donc de la guerre, mais la jeune fille réussissait toujours à lui réchauffait le cœur, à lui faire tout oublier. Elle était belle, oui, c'était la huitième merveille du monde à ses yeux. Il lui sourit avant de prendre entre ses mains la tête de sa petite amie. Ils n'avaient nullement besoin de parler, leurs regards en disaient long sur leurs sentiments respectifs. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à son cou puis il l'embrassa tendrement.

Quand soudain, l'inchangeable Ron Weasley vint mettre fin à ce moment de bonheur :

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher, ça devient maladif, il va falloir que je trouve une solution à ça d'ailleurs, dit-il ne provoquant que des levées d'yeux au ciel. Bon vous venez, Harry tu es rentré juste à temps pour le désert, ajouta-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre sa table à grande vitesse.

- Incorrigible Ronald, s'exaspéra Ginny à voix basse. Bon on va peut-être quand même y aller, on aura plus de temps plus tard pour reprendre nos activités, continua-t-elle avec une pointe de malice dans les yeux.

Le désert fut particulièrement bon et Harry le fit savoir. Fleur sauta sur l'occasion tendue et lui fit remarquer que c'était parce qu'il était français. Harry dut insister pour que la directrices et ses professeurs arrêtent de lui poser des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponse sur ses transplanages entre l'Angleterre et le sud de la France.

Avant qu'un des professeurs les ais sortis de la salle pour leur montrer leurs chambres, Fleur fit remarquer qu'il y avait une tradition pour tous les invités étrangers et que les anglais étaient tenus de la respecter ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la directrice et des regards salutaires des professeurs. En découvrant de quoi il s'agissait, Harry refusa immédiatement comprenant vite ce que cela pourrait engendrer, mais n'eut guère d'argument suffisamment bon pour s'opposer au fait que même Dumbledore l'avait fait sans rechigner.

Fleur lui compta alors, que le fondateur de Beauxbâtons était élève à Poudlard quand il était jeune. Il a donc empruntés quelques idées des fondateurs pour son propre château. Ainsi, l'Intrompable Statue fut créée dans le but de répartir en différentes classes les élèves de façons à avoir plusieurs niveaux dans les mêmes classes pour s'entraider, mais aussi pour choisir des punitions convenables dont les élèves se rappelaient à coup sûr.

Ainsi la statue analyserait d'un regard yeux dans les yeux la personnalité des invités, donnant d'abord une punition exemplaire, puis sa plus grand peurs, puis ses défauts et enfin ses plus grandes qualités. Ce fut Ron qui s'y colla le premier, il dut s'assoir sur une chaise dans un coin de la salle face à une statue qui se mit à bouger bras, tête et visage, la statue et la chaise étant légèrement surélevées. Cette statut représentait un vieil homme mystérieux mais d'apparence sage. Les étudiants ne prirent pas vraiment attention aux commentaires de la statue sauf ceux proches, le groupe de Gabrielle et Fanny et ses amies.

- Hum, intéressant. Et bien dites-moi Monsieur Potter ça n'a pas était une année facile pour vous. Mais d'abord Monsieur Weasley. Alors votre punition exemplaire… hmm… copier des lignes, oui voilà.

Ron lui ne le quittait pas des yeux et semblait intrigué.

« Votre plus grande peur, continua l'homme avec de rigolait doucement. Oui c'est vrai ça aurait pu être les araignées, mais non. Votre famille. La perte d'un des membres de votre famille, ajouta-t-il devant le regard interloqué du rouquin. Vos défauts. Malheureusement vous n'en manquez pas du tout au contraire. Je vois en autres de la jalousie, mais c'est plutôt ancien cela, une manie de se mêler des affaires des autres imperturbable, dit-il en jetant un regard désolé à Ginny. Immature aussi, oui désolé, bien que ça soit un poil amélioré ces derniers temps, il y a du boulot dessus et Miss Granger va avoir du boulot, beaucoup de boulot même. Et je terminerai par un manque cruel de confiance en vous. Vos qualités. Oh non croyez-moi vous en avez pas mal aussi. Vous seriez sans doute un très bon gardien de quidditch si vous n'étiez pas aussi stressé lors des matchs. Amusant, drôle et attachant. Voilà pour vous Monsieur Weasley. »

Ron quitta sa chaise avec cet air stupide que Goyle et de Crabbe arboraient en réfléchissant intensément. Ginny s'y installa mais eut du mal à lever les yeux vers ceux de la statue.

« Miss Weasley. Aucun doute sur la punition qui vous conviendrait, vous séparer quelques temps d'un certain quelqu'un serait sans doute la meilleure punition possible. » Ce qui provoqua un sourire narquois digne de Malefoy sur les lèvres d'Harry. « Votre plus grand peur, exactement la même que celle que votre frère, vous semblait être une famille très soudée. Vos défauts, vous n'êtes pas très sérieuse dans vos cours bien que vous soyez intelligente. Il est aisé de vous énerver. Vous êtes particulièrement jalouse. » Harry se retint de rire de justesse « Enfin, vous avez la chauve furie trop facile, pas bon du tout ça. » Cette fois Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement s'attirant les foudres de la jeune fille. « Pour ce qui est de vos qualités, intelligente, déterminée, courageuse. Maintenant, le meilleur pour la fin Monsieur Potter, le fameux survivant. »

Harry soupira et aurait tout fait à cet instant pour être à quelques milliers de kilomètres. Ginny lui fit un sourire satisfait et provocateur auquel il répondit par une grimace. Enfin il s'avança vers la chaise et espéra que sa souffrance serait brève et limitée. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur pour ses secrets sur Voldemort car il n'avait rien révélé à ce sujet quand était passé. Il croisa le regard de pierre de l'homme dont le visage prit un air réellement étonné.

- Vous ne vous attendiez pas à voir un champ de pâquerettes et de jolis papillons quand même ? siffla Harry agacé par l'air de l'homme

- Oh ce n'est pas pour ça, non, répondit-il en se reprenant.

« Vous ne pouvez pas continuer dans ma tête » pensa Harry

- Non désolé, répondit la statue, mon concepteur n'a pas réussi à reproduire le sortilège. Venant on aux faits. Votre punition ce serait de vous priver de Quiddicht je crois bien.

« Une année que je n'en ai pas fait d'ailleurs » songea Harry.

- Vous étiez quelque peu occupé cette année… Votre plus grande peur alors… Oh non, ce n'est pas vraiment de la peur elle-même, les épouvantards sont juste trop bêtes pour trouver vraiment. Vos amis, la perte d'un de vos proches est votre plus grande peur. Trop grande d'ailleurs. Vous devriez arrêter de vous inquiéter et vivre un peu plus pour vous.

« J'ai le droit à un discours sur moi-même » pensa amèrement Harry.

- Oui c'est exactement ça et cela ne vous fera pas de mal, croyez moi. Au fait tant que j'y suis, il faudra que vous ayez une conversation avec le choipeaux, il y a quelque chose d'important que vous devez savoir mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, il y a quelques oreilles indiscrètes qui trainent.

Harry regarda vers la salle et vit que toute la salle entière était suspendue aux lèvres de la statue. Il déglutit avant de se concentrer sur la pierre pour tenter d'oublier ce qu'il venait de voir.

- Vos défauts et ben ça n'en manque pas non plus. On va commencer sagement par un que vous ne soupçonnez pas. Vous êtes le digne fils de votre père et filleul de votre parain, si vous n'aviez pas était si occupé par notre cher Voldy, et que Miss Granger n'aurait pas était là pour vous gager dans le droit chemin, vous auriez pu devenir un sacré bon farceur et être comparer aux jumeaux Weasley.

Là Harry en resta bouche bée. Lui ? Farceur ? Il était définitivement temps qu'il prenne sa retraire ce vieux fou.

- Ensuite, vous avez quelques soucis avec les règles. Non seulement vous êtes incapable de rester sagement sans transcrire un couvre feux plus d'une semaine, mais en plus vous avez fait plusieurs usages interdits du polynectar, séché les cours pendant une année, infiltré le ministère, libéré à deux reprises des truands déclarés et cambriolé une banque.

Harry et Ginny qui avait tout comprit, rigolèrent devant les sourcils froncés de Ron et les yeux rondes des professeurs.

- J'ajouterai que vous êtes un être particulièrement chiant. Vous imaginez à quel point ce cher Voldy a du se morfondre à cause de toi ? Tu le ridiculise devant ses mangemorts et tu saccages ses plans.

- Bon soyons plus sérieux, j'ai une réputation à tenir moi. Pour continuer, tes défauts, je dirai modeste. Dans ton cas c'est un vilain défaut car tu l'es trop. Tout comme le fait que tu gardes trop tes douleurs en toi ou que tu t'attitres des morts qui ne te sont pas dues.

« Je ne suis pas TROP modeste. Je n'ai pas besoin d'exprimer mes douleurs et OUI ces morts sont par ma faute »

- Et borné en plus, soupira le vieil homme. Arrête de te ronger de l'intérieur comme tu le fais, tu n'y es pour rien dans ce qu'il est arrivé à Sirius, Cédric ou les autres. Le combat du ministère aurai eu lieu un jour ou l'autre et Sirius ne serait certainement pas resté sagement assis s'il avait l'occasion de casser quelques mangemorts. Cédric ? Une malheureuse malchance. Regarde…

La statue leva sa tête vers le plafond et des rayons lumineux sortirent de ses yeux pour former un écran au-dessus de sa tête. Tout d'abord le cimetière de Little Hangleton apparut vide, calme et silencieux. Puis Harry et Cédric apparurent dans un craquement avec le trophée de la Coupe des Trois Sorciers. Puis il revit toute la scène. Harry et Cédric qui se demandaient perplexes où ils étaient. Puis l'apparition de l'homme encapuchonné. La douleur qui frappa Harry. Puis le « Avada.. » Puis la scène disparut.

Un silence total régnait dans la grande salle. Harry ressentit un énorme poids sur le cœur. Revivre cette scène c'était une douleur immense.

- Penses-tu vraiment que tu aurais pu faire quelque chose ? lui demanda l'homme-statue le fixant intensément.

Il le laissa réfléchir quelques instants, mais Harry était trop embrouillé pour réfléchir.

- Tu as vécu toutes sortes d'horreur depuis 7 ans et pourtant tu as su rester fort. Tu as d'immenses qualités, voilà ce qui m'étonne chez toi. Un cœur et un amour immense à en détruire des armées de mangemorts. Un amour tel que tu préfèrerais laisser ta vie plutôt que de voir mourir un de tes amis. Et tu l'as déjà fait Harry. Je vois en toi aussi de la volonté. Une volonté profonde, ancrée, indestructible. Et du courage, beaucoup de courage, un courage tel que je n'en ai jamais vu.

« N'importe quoi » hurla mentalement Harry. De la chance, c'est tout.

- Tu m'énerves Roi des Mules…

Il se remit dans la même position que pour montrer la scène du cimetière.

La Grande Salle de Poudlard apparut. Harry reconnut l'instant comme étant la remise de la coupe des maisons de sa première année. Dumbledore venait de remettre à Hermione 50 points.

_ —Enfin, parlons de Mr Harry Potter, reprit Dumbledore._

_Un grand silence se fit dans la salle._

_—Pour le sang-froid et le courage exceptionnels qu'il a manifestés, je donne à Gryffondor soixante points. _

La scène changea. Cette fois si c'était la chambre des secrets qui se dessinait. Harry venait de sortir l'épée du choipeaux.

- Non, cria Harry à l'attention du vieux fou. Il y a des enfants dans la salle !

- Pas grave, répliqua immédiatement la statue. Ils seront plus attentifs en cours de duel après ça.

Harry se levait près à combattre. Puis le basilic se jeta suis lui. Harry l'évita et puis brandit l'épée au dessus de lui. Le serpent attaqua à nouveau et cette fois si visa juste. Harry enfonça l'épée de toutes ses forces dans le basilic.

Une nouvelle scène se forma. Harry était debout au bord du lac et s'observait lui-même et sirius inanimés dont leur âme étaient en train d'être aspiré par la centaine de détraqueur. « Spero patronum » Hurla Harry. Le puissant patronus apparut et attaque les détraqueurs.

Désormais, Harry faisait face à Magyar à pointes. « Accio Eclair de Feu ». Son balai arriva, puis Harry l'enfourcha. Il effectua de spectaculaires figures pour finalement attraper l'œuf d'or.

Harry se trouvait au fond du lac lors de la seconde épreuve du Tournois. Il libéra Ron. Puis essaya de libérer Hermione mais fut rejeté par les êtres de l'eau. Cédric libéra Cho. Puis ce fut Krum qui libéra Hermione. Enfin Harry se décida à libérer Gabrielle. Les êtres de l'eau tentèrent de l'en empêcher, mais les menaces d'Harry étaient claires. Il put enfin remonter Ron et Gabrielle.

Cette fois ci, Harry était adossé derrière la tombe au cimetière où Voldemort était revenu. Sa jambe cassée était en sang. Il se leva et fit face au seigneur des ténèbres. « Expelliarmus ». Les deux attaques se joignirent, puis formèrent un rayon d'or homogène entre les deux baguettes. Les deux sorciers se soulevèrent du sol pour atterrir plus loin, dans un espace dégagé. Les baguettes vibraient avec une forte intensité. Puis le dôme d'or se forma autour d'eux. Le phénix apparut. Puis la transformation du rayon s'opéra. Les perles avançaient vers Harry. Une immense détermination anima le visage d'Harry. Puis les perles inversèrent leur sens d'orientation. On voyait la puissance qu'émanait Harry à cet instant et la peur de Voldemort. Puis une perle toucha la baguette du mage noir.

Harry en avait complétement oublié où il était. Il regardait attentivement les scènes mais était comme paralysé. Il n'arrivait à penser à rien.

Une scène rapide se forma. On vit Harry combattre quelques mangemorts au Ministère.

Une nouvelle courte scène s'anima. On vit Dumbledore au sol et Harry qui le forçait à boire la potion. « TUEZ MOI ». « Buvez juste ça... Ce sera bientôt fini… fini ! ».

La statue regarda à nouveau Harry qui avait le regard dans le vide. Il réfléchissait intensément. Que signifiait ces scènes ?

- Si avec ça vous n'avez toujours pas compris que ce n'est pas de la chance, mais bel et bien du talent, de la puissance, et surtout du courage, c'est que vous êtes plus que borné. Mais si vous en doutez encore, regardez ça.

Harry se figea en le voyant se découvrir de sa cape d'invisibilité dans la forêt devant Voldemort.

- _Harry NON, hurla Hagrid._

Voldemort et Harry se regardaient intensément.

- _Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécut, dit le mage noir avec un sourire. _

Puis Voldemort leva sa baguette vers Harry sans que ce dernier ne réagisse. « Avada… ». La scène disparut.

La statue semblait à nouveau parler, mais Harry ne l'entendait pas, il se concentrait très fortement pour ne pas la pulvériser. Il ferma les yeux, et inspira fortement pour se calmer. Il répéta l'opération à plusieurs reprises. Enfin il se leva et sans un regard à la statue commença à avancer vers la sortie.

- Vous savez Monsieur Potter…

Harry se retourna et regarda droit dans les yeux la statue espérant pouvoir lui faire passer le message qu'il était plus que temps qu'elle se taise si elle ne souhaitait pas se retrouvait en miettes. L'homme de pierre s'arrêta de parler, et on le vit déglutir s'il lui fut possible de le faire.

- Oh, écoutez-moi au moins avant de me réduire en miettes, d'ailleurs même si vous pouviez éviter ça serait vraiment bien… Et écoutez-moi vraiment cette fois ci, ça m'évitera de parler dans le vide, merci.

Harry – qui avait sorti sa baguette – ne bougea pas d'un poil, fixant sans ciller la statue, se tenant près à la moindre fausse parole à atomiser le vieux fou.

- Vois-tu, tu es sans doute le plus puissant sorcier que j'ai vu depuis des lustres.

Harry commençait déjà à lever sa baguette

- Atteeeeeeends ! laisse-moi finir et explose moi après si tu veux. Tu es le puissant sorcier non seulement par ta puissance. Oh oui, tu as des ancêtres assez puissants, crois-moi, le choipeaux t'en dira plus sur ceci. Mais puissant aussi par ta force morale Harry. Tu as su faire des choix considérables, mais peu dans ton intérêt, toujours dans l'intérêt des autres. A 17 ans tu as vécu plus que n'importe qui ici dans cette salle, adultes ou enfants. Dumbledore l'a dit, TU es le maître de la mort parce que tu as su l'accepter. Ce sont à la fois tes défauts et tes qualités qui font de toi un grand sorcier. Le plus grand sorcier. Et que tu le veuilles ou non c'est comme ça. Tu n'es pas comme tout le monde désolé. Et oui tu es loin d'en avoir fini avec tes fans. Tu n'es pas seulement celui qui a vaincu Voldemort. Non, tu es celui qui a su donner de l'espoir aux gens alors que chaque jour des proches tombaient. Celui qui le combat depuis qu'il a 11 ans !

- Ne te perd pas dans le reproche alors que tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher. N'oublie pas qui tu es mais vit ta vie et profites en bien, tu l'as plus que mérité. Ha d'ailleurs, je pense à un truc, repenses aux Maraudeurs et à leur particularité, je crois que tu pourrais en faire de même ça t'aiderai.

- Parfait, je crois avoir fini, avant que tu m'atomises comme tu dis, j'aimerai bien assister au duel que Miss Joucques vous a demandé, ça ne se refuse pas et ça promet d'être très attrayant. Miss Joucques, venez donc ici.

Avant que Harry est pu contredire, étant encore chamboul é parce qu'il venait d'entendre, la jeune femme s'était levée et commençait à avancer vers Harry ; néanmoins elle ne semblait pas aussi assurée que quelques heures auparavant.

Harry reprit ses esprits et croisa le regard paniqué de la jeune femme. Il la salua comme il se dut. Elle en fit de même.

- Un, Deux, Trois, commenta la statue.

Le survivant – n'ayant vraiment aucune envie de combattre maintenant et voyant son adversaire déstabilisée – envoya un expliarmus informulé bien placé qui toucha sans soucis son adversaire, qui ne put rien faire contre le stupéfix que projeta Harry. Le duel avait duré tout au plus cinq secondes.

- J'avais dit que ça allait être amusant, rigola toute seule la statue. Miss Weasley, vous n'oublierez pas de dire à notre cher Harry qu'il doit aller rendre une petite visite au choipeaux.

Harry déstupéfixa l'étudiante arrogante avant de faire demi-tour, de remarquer le sourire satisfait qu'adressait Fleur à Joucques, de sortir pour de bon et de descendre les escaliers. Il dut sortir à l'extérieur sous peine d'exploser.

Il s'assit sur une marche des escaliers et fut vite rejoint par Ron, Ginny et Fanny. Après qu'Harry les ai rassurait sur son état, ils suivirent Fleur et Fanny jusqu'au dortoir qui leur avait été préparé. Harry se changea rapidement puis se plongea dans le lit le plus proche de lui. Il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir bien sûr, mais n'avait aucune envie de discuter. Trente minutes plus tard la chambre commune était plongée dans le noir. Puis dix minutes après, une douce chaleur s'incrusta dans le lit d'Harry dans un silence parfait. Il se blottit contre Ginny et s'endormit finalement rapidement.


End file.
